Life of a puffball
by Zrbrcr
Summary: Join Kirby and frien... GET OUTA HER YA OLD CARTOON NARRATOR!...ahem... join me stalking kirby and anyone else with a sphere shaped body in what seems to be an average day through secret cameras installed by me.
1. Day one after installation

**A/N-HORAY! IVE FINALLY GOT OFF MY LAZY well now is not the time. First try, YAY! Nintendo owns everything! LIGHTS, CAMERA wait, you need neither of those, you need 'count fingers' your eyes, SO START**

Chapter 1

Kirby was in the lobby hanging with Yoshi, Mega man, and Olimar playing Starfox. They made extreme measures Fox, Falco, or Wolf would catch them, if they did, they would never hear the end of it. Once they finished Kirby and Mega man had nothing else in mind. The rest darted out, not wanting to get caught. The robot sighed and walked out, he couldn't brawl since Master Hand and his brother, Crazy Hand, were done updating the roster and finishing the maps and writing music. Kirby just sat there, when it hit him, "I should eat" he said rather loudly. Never has he had a better idea. As if on que, a masked caped man locked the door. "CURSE YOU META KNIGHT!"

"Everyone! Get to the cafeteria! I'll hold Kirby back!" The Masked knight said as he held the door. This was followed with a rumple of footsteps. Kirby was filled with rage. He should have known, Every day this would happen! Again and again, day after day. Sure MAYbe he devoured every single crump of food every time they've forgotten and MAYbe they still left food for him to eat, but Yoshi did it to!... before he was trained, BUT STILL! He was filled with rage. "Master Hand or no Master Hand I'm gonna break this door so stand back!" The knight of Dreamland was skeptical. No one would face Master Hand over something stupid as this.

BAM!

Meta Knight was knocked back. All what he saw was a sparkle of light with a pink blur of top. 'A warp star?' The knight thought, 'But, How?'.

Sonic was trying to get a moment of peace with his chili dogs when he saw a bright thing ahead that shouted, "YOUR TO SLOW!" and passed. Sonic blinked, never realizing the annoyingness of the taunt,' I should use that more often' the hero of Mobius thought as he took up the challenge and chased him, it, her, what?

The hedgehog burst through the doors of the cafeteria. Chairs were down, tables were over turned, and in the middle, a giant fat Kirby.

"HEY!" a voice came from the side. 'Samus' Kirby thought, 'oh crap'. The puffball quickly swallowed everything, looking innocent. "I didn't get food" said the bounty hunter. "YOU ME BRAWL NOW!" she yelled as she held him by what was supposed to be the throat but ended up to be the mouth.

"Hey, get in line" Samus looked at the hedgehog who made the statement.

"What? He stole your food to?"

"What? No…" the hero of Mobius said as he looked at his hands where his chili dogs WERE. With a glimpse at Kirby, who in his time of doom seemed to be smiling innocently, "Can I be on your team Samus?"

Next thing Kirby knew he was kicking Sonic on the ground and pound in Samus with a hammer.

"The lack of chilidogs, it makes me WEAK!" After a long list of threats from the two, he was strolling the halls, wondering what to do.

"Give it back!" Kirby turned, it was Lucas and Wario. The biker was holding a lollipop who it seemed to belong to the PSI kid.

"Aww come on" Wario said while forming a snot bubble. Kirby nearly gagged. "If you, gosh, ANYONE can get this out of my grasp, they get it AND a million dollars, from me! And I ain't bluffing! I own an Amusement Park! And an online shop!" Kirby's mouth dropped. Wario was too greedy to make that deal, but still, a million bucks sure is a lot of chicken strips, and a LOLLIPOP.

Kirby was so eager, he almost bit/cut off Wario's hand when a blue shrunken came out of nowhere and pined the lollipop to the wall. They all looked in the direction it came from. Standing there was the new water type Pokémon, Greninja. "Pay me by the end of the week". The water type said as he walked away with Lucario and Mewtwo. Wario lunged only to find himself with a water constructed sword to his throat.

Wario mumbled away with a rage filled look on his face. Lucas took the lollipop and ran, and the Pokémon went their own way.

'Hmmmm, let's see what luma's up to, wait let me guess, whatever that lazy Rosalina needs him to do.' Kirby thought

"WHO BROKE THIS WALL?!" a booming voice that could be heard from the entire mansion.

"oooooohh yeeeeaaaaaa" the puffball said as he darted his tiny little red feet. Only to be stopped, by Master Hand.

"DID YOU DO THIS?" The booming glove said as he pointed his pinkie at the large crater in the wall. What else could Kirby do but wave his arms, get on his tippy toes and make a 'aaaAAAAaaahhh' sound. The all so great taunt.

**N/A-Well that chapter went well, once again this is my first story, I think. Questions? Comments? Concerns? Please place a review below and check out my sisters profile, ErisShadowBlade. See you soon! I think **


	2. day 2 after istallation

**A/N****- ****Hello once again! So far no one has noticed the cameras yet, but maybe Master Hand is suspicious. Let's start todays tape on another puffball of Smash Mansion. Oh, and Nintendo owns everything, with exception of Hasbro and Warner Brothers. Roll Film!**

He looked in the mirror. 'What makes me look so weak?' he thought as he combed the tuft of hair on the top of his head.

'Meh, that's the least of my problems now.' He was more liked than Kirby, due to the fact he didn't go around eating every crumb of stinking food there is in this freak show.

The balloon type Pokémon tried everything to make himself at least look manly. Every time he tried it would be the same, 'awwwww little Jigglypuff put on a Mohawk' or whatever.

The name didn't help either "Jigglypuff?" sounds like something out of Littlest Pet Shop. But noooo it's a POKEMON name, its special and cool! Ha Ha no.

The pink furry dot picked up the remote and watched his favorite show, The Walking Dead.

"Mind if I join you?" Jigglypuff jumped. He turned toward the voice and saw Snake.

"Why not?" Snake jumped the couch and watched in silence leaving Jigglypuff to wonder how the heck he got in here.

Snake was the first brawler to realize Jigglypuff was a guy without the Pokémon informing him first. He said it was just an instinct, or a sixth sense, or however he described it.

"Nice haircut" The balloon type realized the solider was talking about his tuft, which was recently combed into a lighting bolt.

"Thanks" the puffball said as they enjoyed the violence on the T.V.

Snake pulled a weed out of a box, "Do you mind?.." the solider asked.

Jigglypuff stared at him "no not at all".

The Pokémon considered smoking once but he decided his lungs were more important.

Plus the kids would bother anyone who did any drugs. All those school assembly's and special guests got to their heads. ANYHOW

When episodes ended the balloon type Pokémon looked back in realization that nearly every man was watching.

Jigglypuff blinked

"There's a hole behind your couch" Bowser answered the blank face.

Realizing this was true, Jigglypuff browsed the channels looking for some sort of anime.

Out of nowhere, the Hub network turned up, with My Little Pony on.

"CHANGE THE CHANNEL!" the brawlers said in unison. Nearly dropping the remote, the puffball changed the channel.

"awwwww, I was watching that." All the eyes of the group turned to the one who made the remark.

Popo, realizing a hundred beady eyes were on him, tuned to the crowed, matching their gazes.

"What?"

After THAT slightly awkward incident he realized that that was enough TV for today. Then suddenly…

"Wait" said the archer/swordsman, Link, "where's Kirby?"

The brawlers noticed this too.

"Well it IS lunch time…" Ganandorf said with realization.

"It's all your fault!" said Wario pointing at Meta Knight.

"Me? Its Donkey Kong's turn to stall Kirby from eating everything" said the rather small knight.

"My turn? I thought it was links…"

Mewtwo face palmed. Sonic tried to catch him before it was too late. But of course, the ladies and kids have already caught the food muncher.

Jigglypuff sighed, entering his room after his tacos. He managed to get Master Hand to fix the giant hole went he saw something on his couch.

It was a fedora, Probably left by Crazy Hand due to his largish collection of hats that no one is SAPOSED to know about…under the living room rug… but he didn't remember Crazy Hand in the room, nor would Master Hand trust Crazy to fix the hole himself.

The balloon type shrugged and put it on his head, still wondering if anyone else noticed his lightning bolt.

Jigglypuff met the gaze of the hat, it seemed to look back. Then there was nothing else to do but put it on. To him, it seemed like slow motion, but finished. He felt, different, in a way. The Pokémon looked inside the hat after removing the hat to see if the feeling was permanent.

To his surprise, there was a note, - Here's to you bub- classic Snake. Stealing stuff from Crazy Hand, and getting away with it. An incredible feat no other smasher has done, But rumor has it Greninja might try the difficult task.

That's went it hit him, He had the best Idea in the world that will bring world peace forever, then the brick of the celling finally gave way and hit him in the face….and forgot it…

Jigglypuff shrugged, and put on the hat once again. And he felt….Like…a man.

Meta Knight was FINALLY have a moment to himself, for once, then guess who came and ruined it?

"Holy Medieval batman, that and old book!" Meta knight sighed and turned to the source of the outburst.

Kirby was bugging him again in his Robin costume he got for Halloween.

"It's not old!" Replied the knight

"_Ye shall smite the with thy Golden sword_? That books about as old as it is dumb! Now come on! The Jokers loose!"

Meta Knight shuddered. Crazy Hand over-does it with the creepiness of the Joker.

"No"

"Come on its Toon Link this time!"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes!"

"No"

"YES"

"No"

"YES!"

"No"

"Do You wanna watch My Little Pony?" The Popo burst out.

"No"

"YES! Wait What?" Questioned the confused Kirby

"YAY!" The male ice climber said as he dragged Kirby along

"What? You're a brony? What about Nana.."

"Hey, its not my fault. The author made me like this. It's HIS fault." The young boy DARED to say.

And YOU'RE breaking the fourth wall!

The Ice climber put up his hands in surrender (except for the one holding Kirby). He then waddled away like nothing happened

Meta Knight blinked. Then returned to his book, which he then finished.

" They need to buy longer books" The Knight of Dreamland as he glided to the shelves of the library to return his book.

**A/N-**** Phew [wipes of sweat] that took a while mainly due to many distractions. Next maybe just a short one about another round character that has not been confirmed but may appear. Questions? Comments? Concerns? Please review to share with me some of your wisdom of writing an even better fanfic. Also check out ErisShadowBlade. See you quite possibly soon!**


	3. Upgrade to Satellite imagery

**A/N****- SO, this is just meant as a short and maybe added on-to when the peoples working on SSB4 give me de answer. Ninendo and Namco owns all this .GO, read!**

The man was sitting the, waiting for the answer.

He's been around for a while and nothing this big has shown up, this might just change his whole career.

Man, if he gets in, his wife would be so proud, if fact, If he gets in, hes been told she might be an available skin.

A large noise broke the silence. A man in a hoody was jumping for joy when he came out of 'Master Hands' office.

The man whom he recognized as 'Little Mac' ran out to tell his trainer the good news.

'Man' the yellow dot said, 'this just got a whole lot harder'.

Then looked at his surroundings, realizing the amount of people he is up against for the title 'Smasher'.

He might be the first Namco character, not to mention the first round AND origenal yellow character.

"NEXT!" was the next thing he heard from the loud booming voice that came from the room.

It was his turn, his moment to shine.

'How could he say no?' he questioned himself, 'I'm the original Ghostbuster."

All the training he's done has come up to this moment.

Its yes, or no.

'I'm no ordinary man, I'm Pac-Man' were his last thoughts before entering the room, awaiting his answer.

**A/N- ****well, what do YOU think? In, or out? Either way better Pac your bags and strap in your seatbelt because this year is gonna be crazy! Questions? Comments? Concerns? Share wisdom of making awesome fanfics or just tell me what an awesome job I'm doing! Check out ErisShadowBlade and her story's. See you quite possibly soon! **


	4. Day 3 After intsallation

**A/N-**** I know, I know, your all mad at how long I waited to finish this, it's not out of laziness, I just merely wanted to wait until Pac-Man got confirmed. I do not own anything. BEGIN.**

Yes

That word made him exited to the…bone? I don't know anymore.

"Now calm down, don't be too loud, don't want to make a fuss." The giant glove known as master hand quickly said as he confirmed his appearance.

"Walk out calmly with a straight face, showing no excitement. That boxer disobeyed me but do not worry about telling your friends and family about your achievement Mr. Pac-Man my messenger will tend to that so you may focus on getting ready for your presence and smash mansion." He said with a motion to a figure standing beside the table.

Pac-Man nearly jumped in his seat 'were did he come from?'

The man did not look old. He wore a leather brown top hat with a matching trench coat. What was strange was that he had the strangest of footwear. Leather boots strapped to a bronze platform, connected to the outer-sides was a bronze pole.

He bended his legs as a second brown pole emerged from the inside of the bronze pipe. With great force the inner pipe slammed down forcing the mato fly into the air with great speed and height. Once airborne he took a small smash ball out of a poket and broke it with his bare hands.

The multi colored energy formed around him., using the energy he zoom into the sky in the direction where his home was.

"What just happened?" asked the confused dot of yellow.

"That was my messenger; he has been at my side ever since I was a boy." Replied the hand.

"So he's older than you?"

"Well, yes I suppose so. He wishes to remain in silence for the majority of his time. Well enough chit chat, here is the address and the password. Once there Mario shall give you a tour of the mansion. Have a nice trip."

"Thanks" Pac-Man replied as he took the paper and left the room."

"NEXT!" he heard master hand shouting from inside the door.

Just as master hand told him he walked out of the door with a straight face and no sign of emotions, which was relatively easy since all he had to do is turn into his original game form.

[Later]

He drove out to the address, only to come to a building that wasn't there.

He walked up to the empty space and looked at the blank space in the grass.

There he say a stone tablet with a pointed stick. Then he looked at the paper master hand had given to him, to which he proceeded to write the password on it.

Writing it took little effort, since he assumed magic was involved.

Once fully written he stepped back, when suddenly to doors appeared.

Stepping through them unlocked a large landscape where siting on the highest hill, way the great smash mansion.

"your car will be in the garage, and luggage in your room" said a unfamiliar voice.

Pac-Man turned to see the messenger standing there.

"Oh, um, thanks(?)." replied the yellow ball with red boots.

The man nodded and walked into the double set of doors into the open.

'Well, now I got to find this Mario' then proceeded to run up the hill.

Once inside he stared at the marvelous interior, so shiny, yet a sense of ancientness to the colossal building.

"Hello, are you Pac-Man?" called a voice.

The ghost chaser snapped out of it and to see a small ma with a red hat and overalls.

"yes" he replied.

The man smiled

"I'm Mario" the man said, "follow me to take a look around."

[later still]

Pac-Man sat in his bedroom, wondering about how he is supposed to survive here with such a unique cast of people.

He developed a friendship with Mr. Game & Watch since the where both 1980 while everyone else was 1981 and up, making him one of the oldest smashers ever aside Mr. Game & Watch, who was now knocking on his door.

"Come in" Pac-Man said aloud still in thought.

"Hey Packy, uh, can I trade for some bacon?"

"Bacon?"

"Yea, Bacon"

"I'll trade for Mentos"

"Mentos?"

"Yea, Mentos"

"Why Mentos?" Asked the flat figure

"Because Mentos are an essential to my diet, and the cook can't make them."

"Ah, I see. I'll see what I can do" The man said as he left the room.

Pac-Man then went back to his thoughts.

'I'll make it through this, somehow...'

**A/N-**** Well, this was made at last minute, kinda had a drawback recently, same with Eris, but back up going along! So enjoy the ride. **


End file.
